


Life Sucks

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not til later, this is filth tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: "I could kill you, you know."
"I'd like to see you try."
--------------Or, Jongin is a vampire and Kyungsoo is a human and these are a collection of related drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Figured I'd post this here as well as aff.
> 
> Hope you've got some holy water handy because you're gunna need it.

Jongin feels the slight sting of rope as Kyungsoo hovers over him, fully clothed compared to the bare state Jongin is in. He drinks in the view of the younger, pale man, inhaling deeply.   
  
"You always smell so good, Soo."   
  
"Don't make me gag you." Dark eyes flicker from the wrist he's working on to rest on the lithe vampire beneath him.   
  
"I could kill you, you know."   
  
"I'd like to see you try," Kyungsoo snorts, pulling the ropes a little tighter than necessary, eliciting a low hiss from Jongin.    
  
"You shit, these are the silver ones aren't they?" A smirk plays on Kyungsoo's face as the vampire's eyes flash red with the realization. He can feel a slight burn from where the silver threads meet his skin and while he knows they won't actually hurt him, it doesn't mean he isn't pissed. He tests the strength of the rope, making sure that if he has to he can rip it off.

“I want you to wear this session for days,” a deep murmur comes from Kyungsoo, letting his hands trail down the tan body. He shimmies himself along Jongin’s body, admiring how even through a slight dusting of pale cream, the vampire still remains as tan as he claims he was over 80 years ago. No blemish, no mark shows on Jongin’s skin; it’s smooth and almost poreless and is absolutely delectable to lick and bite. It’s a game for Kyungsoo, to see how hard he needs to suck during their sessions to leave a mark. He knows it’ll be gone within a few hours, but when he’s successful, the purple splotches give him a sense of pride and makes any remaining blood rush south.

Jongin moans as he feels a nibble close to his belly button, spurring the pale man on top to suck the skin into his mouth greedily. He loves when Soo riles him up like this; sex has never been more mind-blowing than when he’s been, well, undead, but Kyungsoo is definitely his favorite partner. Lips connect with the skin between his thighs and hips and Jongin can feel his body warming up.

“God,  _ Soo _ .” A sharp smack connects with his hip, causing him to arch his back off the bed, his hands digging into the rope.

“What did you call me, kitten?” Dark eyes peer up at him as fingers dig into his hip bones. 

His eyes are dangerous; Jongin knows that if he doesn’t comply he’d be punished. And Kyungsoo’s punishments could be terrifying, especially for a human.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He flutters his eyelashes bashfully, getting into his little character.for his daddy. His daddy smiles, nosing the side of his pulsing cock.

“No talking, okay, princess? Daddy doesn’t want to gag you.”  _ Lie _ . Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to see Jongin’s lips stretched around the gag, his fangs peeking out from from his frustration and arousal. 

“Daddy is going to make you feel so good, kitten.” His biceps flex as he begins to stroke Jongin’s cock, the muscles rippling under his tattoos, a sight Kyungsoo knows Jongin loves. Jongin’s tongue flicks over his now exposed fangs, feeling desire and his more primal urges beginning to take over. He starts to thrust up into Kyungsoo’s fist until he sees the challenge in Daddy’s eyes. He opts for whimpering quietly. 

“What a good kitten I have,” Kyungsoo murmurs. His strokes increase in speed and he never breaks eye contact with Jongin. Electricity crackles in his veins; he’s reaching the peak of his arousal faster with his Daddy’s expert hands. Jongin’s pointed teeth sink into his lips drawing blood and his eyes are more red than chocolate at this point. With one particularly rough flick over his slit, he lets out the groan he’s been holding back. Kyungsoo then teases the vampire with a fat lick up the shaft, ending with a swirl around the head. It’s too much for Jongin and he arches into the touch, mouth agape.

“Daddy,  _ please _ .” 

“Tsk, tsk, kitten, and you were doing so well.” He roughly yanks Jongin’s hair and stares him in face as he ceases all physical contact, save for the hand in his kitten’s hair. “Are you going to be quiet for Daddy?”

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo, trying to gauge whether or not tonight is one of those nights where he’s getting punished not matter what he does, but his Daddy’s face is unreadable and his mind is closed off as well.

“I just want to show Daddy how good he makes me feel,” Jongin pouts, wishing he could pull Kyungsoo’s neck closer to better smell his intoxicating scent. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, knows exactly what Jongin is hoping for and gives him the opposite. With one rough movement, he flips Jongin over, shoving his face into the pillow, and slaps the tan skin of Jongin’s ass. Hard.

“How does Daddy feel about talking back, kitten?” Jongin whimpers in response, his eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip a bloody mess. Kyungsoo lands another slap, a splotch of red beginning to take form and quickly fading. He lets his other hand run up the toned back presented to him until it’s resting on the nape of his kitten’s neck. He tightens his grip ever so slightly, reminding Jongin who is in charge right now.

“Daddy can only give you a reward if you’re a good boy, got that, Jongin?” He massages the stinging skin, hooded eyes watching for any hint of opposition. Only once he’s satisfied his baby boy is ready to be a good boy does he take Jongin’s hard cock back into his hand. He sets a brutal pace, stopping every time Jongin looks like he’s about to lose control. 

Whimpers and moans fall out of Jongin’s swollen lips, each time punctuated by warmth spreading over his limbs. Each stroke sends a jolt through him and the pain from clutching to the silver rope isn’t going to help him hold off his orgasm much longer. Kyungsoo knows this, humming pleasantly to himself, and he presses the end of his thumb on the spot where Jongin’s head and shaft meet, earning a shudder from his vampire. Jongin whines, his knees quaking and it takes his whole being to not lose control knowing what Daddy is capable if he disappoints him. 

“Does my baby want to cum?” Jongin can only half nod, all his concentration is on not cumming before he’s given permission. Kyungsoo gives him a definitive tug before leaning over him.

“ _ Then cum for me _ .” A long loud whine escapes Jongin’s lips as he climaxes onto the bed beneath him.

“What a good boy,” murmurs Kyungsoo as he leaves encouraging kisses all along Jongin’s back. He massages the sore muscles in the vampire’s thighs before gently helping him onto his back. He let’s his lover catch his breath before leaning down and pressing his lips against Jongin’s. His baby boy does his best to reciprocate, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rolling through him.

“What a good boy.  _ My _ good boy.” Kyungsoo straightens up. “I think you’ve earned a reward, Nini.” Jongin flushes at the use of Kyungsoo’s pet name for him. His mouth immediately waters when Kyungsoo nuzzles in close and presents his throat to Jongin.

“Suck.” A slight pinch and then euphoria washes over the pair; Kyungsoo fucking  _ loves _ how it feels when Jongin laps and sucks. He knows it’s the venom working, but,  _ damn _ , nothing feels as good, not even when he’s getting inked. He releases his own hard length from his pants and strokes himself, letting a moan escape. The vampire’s sucking becomes more fevered; he’s aware that he can’t get too caught up in feeding (he doesn’t want to accidentally kill the best lover he’s had in his entire combined lifetimes). It’s hard though, Kyungsoo tastes like a favorite childhood dish he can’t remember the name of, but knows he never tired of it. Luckily, they’ve been doing this long enough that he can tell when he needs to stop. They’re reaching that point now and each time takes more self control than Jongin ever thinks he has to stop. He pulls away, biting down on his own lips, making sure they’re bleeding before Kyungsoo captures them in his own. 

The sweetly metallic taste of Jongin’s blood greets Kyungsoo’s mouth as he forces his tongue past those plush lips. The combination of being fed on and vampire blood height on his tongue heightens every touch and sensation. Kyungsoo struggles out of his jeans and promptly shoves his knee between Jongin’s. He starts applying pressure, knowing Jongin’s refractory period is only seconds after feeding, a fact that never stops pleasing Kyungsoo. When he feels Jongin moan against his mouth, he knows they can begin again. 

“I’m going to make you feel even better, baby boy, since you’ve been so good.” As he’s speaking, he presses two lubed fingers against Jongin’s entrance. The older spreads his legs and relaxes, welcoming the stretch. He’s soon writhing against the relentless scissoring, breathe getting caught in his throat. Kyungsoo easily locates Jongin’s prostate and makes sure all 4 fingers just barely touch it; Jongin whines every time, becoming more needy with each thrust.

“Do you want Daddy’s cock, kitten?” He punctuates his question by pressing  _ finally  _ harshly directly on the other’s prostate and only gets a loud scream in response. 

“Do you, princess?” Another thrust.

“ _ Yes _ , Daddy! Please,  _ Daddy, please _ .” Jongin is close to tears, his dick needing attention and precum pooling on his abs. He hears a dark chuckle from above him and then feels something much thicker pressed against his hole.

“What a polite baby boy,” muses Kyungsoo as he slowly thrusts into Jongin’s stretched entrance. The pleasure is immediate; both the vampire and the human rolls their eyes back, heads falling backwards. Kyungsoo runs his hands appreciatively along Jongin’s torso as he slowly draws his hips back, teasing his partner. Right when Jongin is about to complain about not being filled, the small human violently shoves his cock to the hilt. He repeats this over and over, relishing in the sounds that tumble out of his captive. 

“Duh-daddy! Puh-please!”

“Use your words, kitten.” Jongin doesn’t need to look at Kyungsoo to know that he’s smirking.

“Please, D-daddy, stop teasing and  _ fuck _ me.” All movement ceases. Jongin opens one eye to Kyungsoo hovering over him, the smell of his blood and arousal overwhelming. A dark expression plays on his handsome face and Jongin knows he just played right into Kyungsoo’s hands.

“That’s not very polite language, Nini.” His tone is lecherous; Jongin knows he’s not supposed to swear, but sometimes when begging he can get away with it. This is clearly not one of those times.

“But...Daddy likes it when his baby is a slut for his cock.” A sly smile plays on Jongin’s face; he knows what’s going to happen and he can’t wait. A low growl escapes his Daddy’s throat and he feels a hard rubber dick shoved into his mouth, the leather strap tightens around his head.

“Then you’ll have a cock for both holes, won’t you, you little slut?” Jongin hums happily and Kyungsoo begins thrusting again, harder and rougher. He admires how absolutely wrecked Jongin looks under him, grinding and writhing on his dick. Drool trickles down his chin and his fangs dig into the hard gag. It’s the most beautiful thing Kyungsoo has ever seen.

“You look so good on my dick, princess. Such a pretty little slut, isn’t my Nini?” He slings one of the long legs over his shoulder, angling for that bundle of nerves he was abusing earlier. He easily finds it, making Jongin sing. “Such a thirsty lil’ whore.”

Kyungsoo feels the tension building in the pit of his stomach and knows he doesn’t have much longer. Jongin is an incoherent mess, riding his pleasure to the top, chasing that bliss. He can’t make sense of what’s happen around him anymore; the only thing he cares about is the pounding his ass is taking.

“I’m close, baby. Think you can come without Daddy touching you?” It’s a challenge, but Kyungsoo knows that Jongin will no doubt be able to. He continues to abuse the other’s prostate as he screams in response. Kyungsoo attaches himself to the prominent collarbones, growling as he bites down. If Jongin was a human, Kyungsoo would be drawing blood or at least be in an uncomfortable amount pain, and this was Kyungsoo’s favorite part of fucking a vampire: Jongin’s pain tolerance became so dampened during sex that it’s like the pain is turned into extreme pleasure. 

Kyungsoo comes first with an almost musical moan, thrusting, allowing himself to be milked dry by Jongin. Jongin follows soon after, painting their bodies white. Kyungsoo unties him, placing loving kisses along Jongin’s body. He knows he doesn’t need to -- he knows Jongin isn’t a human who needs to be reassured after an intense session; it’s more for him than his partner. Jongin breathes heavily and lets Kyungsoo go through his post coital routine. He can feel his eyes return their normal state, his fangs back to their normal length and sharpness.

After Kyungsoo has cleaned them both, he crawls into bed next to Jongin. They snuggle close together, Jongin enjoying the warmth radiating off the small human and Kyungsoo enjoying the coolness that is ever present from Jongin. Dawn is approaching and they both know they’ll have to separate when that happens, but for now, they want to forget about anything else.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nini.”

“I’ll see you too, Soo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kyungsoo met Jongin he was in between his girlfriend's legs.
> 
> So, not exactly the best first impression.

The first time Kyungsoo met Jongin wasn’t a very impressive meeting.

Kyungsoo came home from a late night at work to a dark and seemingly empty apartment. He figured it was because his girlfriend had decided against staying up waiting for him or wasn’t home yet from her girl’s night.

He was wrong, of course.

As he padded along the dark hallway to their bedroom he hears the familiar sound of his girlfriend’s moans. He smirked, thinking he was walking in on a solo session at just the right time.

“Mmm, yeah--Huhyeah, there!” The lewd sound of something slick was loud enough for him to hear through the door. Kyungsoo’s hand hovered on the doorknob, not sure if he should open it anymore. He knew what was beyond that door and he knew it wasn’t just his girl getting down with her bad self.

He opened it anyway and was greeted with her spread eagle on the bed with a lean, tan man between her legs. He stood there, glued to the spot, for a solid minute before they noticed him. His girlfriend screeched, embarrassed, trying to shove the naked man away. When the man looked up, Kyungsoo noticed his bright red eyes and the slight fangs poking out of his mouth as he licked his lips clean of any remaining juices.

Kyungsoo looked from the pleading naked girl on the bed and the very naked, very attractive man on the floor and walked out of the room.

“I’m so done with this shit,” he muttered beneath his breath. This wasn’t the first time and, to be honest, it wasn’t even the second or third time he had caught her with someone else. He didn’t care too much since it never happened in their bed, but seeing that in  _ their _ space was too much.

“Kyungsoo, please!” He heard her cry out. He ignored her and continued to storm out but instead runs straight into the tall muscular man who just moments before had been eating out his girlfriend.

“Man, get the fuck out of my way. Go back to fucking her, I should have known better,” Kyungsoo tried to shove his way around him but was thwarted each time.

“Why don’t you join us?” His voice was raspy, filled with lust. He leaned in close, breathing in Kyungsoo. “You smell even better than her.” The red glow was back in his eyes and those fangs were showing again.

Kyungsoo gave him a once over and replied tightly, “No thanks” as he moved to leave. Again, the man stops him.

“Dude, get the  _ fuck _ out of my face before I stop being nice.” He felt a hand on his wrist, and he glanced back to see his girlfriend crying, wrapped up in their duvet. The duvet they picked out together at Ikea.

“Soo, please, I’m so sorry, please don’t leave,” she sobbed, snot starting also run down her face to mix with her tears. 

All Kyungsoo could do was laugh.

“Oh, sweetie, you know that’s not gunna work this time.” He yanked his hand away, shoved his way past the man and stormed out the door.

Or rather, he  _ would _ have stormed out the door if that asshole didn’t block his way again. Kyungsoo was done, over it, and before even thinking, he raised his fist and punched the smug asshole right in the teeth. 

The taller man stumbled backward surprised, not thinking Kyungsoo would back up his threat. Kyungsoo took his chance and left the apartment, no longer giving a shit about what the consequences of punching a vampire might be.

 

A few days later, he was on his break at one of the cafes close to his tattoo parlor. He had only gone over to his former apartment to grab his things and remove his name from the lease. It was late evening and he was grateful for the massive bowl of pasta (his favorite comfort food) and the pint of beer (it was his favorite lager). He stared at the newspaper, not really that interested, but not really wanting to invite any unnecessary interactions. He decided on attempting the crossword, just for shits, when someone slid into the chair across from him.

“Don’t really feel like talking, mate,” he said without looking up. “Unless you know a five letter word for complainer’s questions.” 

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure that would be, ‘why me.’” Kyungsoo’s head jerked up. He knew that voice.

“Seriously, fucking my girlfriend in our bed wasn’t enough? You want another punch?” The taller man’s eyes quickly shift from honey brown to red back to honey brown at Kyungsoo’s question.

“Actually, it really wasn’t.  _ You’re _ clearly the interesting one in the relationship.” Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow, not looking at the man.

“Well, shit. Looks like you were right about 36 down.” He glanced up. “You can leave now.” He picked up his pint and took a long gulp of beer. The man didn’t stand up.

“I’m Jongin.”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

“I think you might.”

“I think you should leave before I make you eat some fucking garlic or some shit.”

“Garlic? What are you talking about?”

“You’re a vampire. I watched  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ I know what you’re about.”

“Oh Jesus.” Jongin ran an exasperated hand over his very punchable face. “At least I didn’t have to tell you.”

“I’m an idiot, not blind.” The man tapped his fingers on the table, watching as Kyungsoo stuffed his face full of fettuccini. 

“Look, I have 3 more appointments after this and I’d rather not be distracted by the fact that the vampire who  _ fucked my ex _ is trying to be friends with me.” He picks up a piece of garlic and shoves it in Jongin’s face. He expected the vampire to at least wince, but instead Jongin plucked the garlic off the fork and into his mouth.

“Their alfredo here is simply divine.” Jongin’s eyes flash red momentarily. Kyungsoo regards him carefully, swallowing his last mouthful. Jongin leaned in and let his breath fan over the human’s neck.

“For future reference, garlic does shit to us.” Before moving back, he gently wiped some sauce from Kyungsoo’s lips, brought the finger to his lips before licking it clean. Kyungsoo sat frozen, watching the display with parted lips. 

But then Jongin had to ruin the moment by smirking and Kyungsoo decided he was going to ruin him. Absolutely and completely.

And that’s how they met.

Jongin came by the cafe once or twice a week around the time Kyungsoo had his dinner break and pestered him. He never asked forgiveness for fucking his ex-girlfriend, and honestly Kyungsoo wouldn’t have accepted it anyway. 

Mostly Kyungsoo ignored the vampire, even though every damn time Jongin would do something sensual to try and pique the human’s interest. 

It was hard, and Kyungsoo frequently went back to work with a half formed erection, but he wanted nothing to do with a vampire. Especially one that had fucked his ex. On his bed.

After a month of dealing with this, Kyungsoo snapped. He grabbed Jongin’s stupid neck that was attached to his stupid body and growled.

“Leave me alone. Or I’ll make you never want to see me again.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jongin purred. Kyungsoo slammed a bill onto the table, not caring that people were definitely staring now. He dragged Jongin a few blocks over to an alley he knew no one would be in. Still holding Jongin by the throat, he slammed him into the wall, making sure to hit the other’s head into the wall. Jongin’s eyes were fully red by this point, and the tent in his  _ stupidly  _ tight pants was obvious. 

“I don’t care if you’re a vampire. I don’t care if you’ve been alive for fucking a hundred years. You don’t get to fuck with me. You’re a brat.” Kyungsoo dropped his voice low, the tone he reserved for times when he’s pissed, but also aroused. 

“And you know what brats get, vamp?” Jongin shook his head, absolutely relishing how Kyungsoo’s hand felt around his throat.

“Brats get smacked.” With one swift movement, Kyungsoo flipped Jongin around so his ass was presented. He still had a hand on Jongin’s neck, pressing his face into the grimy wall. He didn’t hold back as he spanked the vampire hard. Jongin moaned loudly, his hips rocking with each harsh smack.

Kyungsoo constricted his hand around Jongin’s neck. He wasn’t sure if vampires actually needed to breath since they’re undead and all, but it’s a reflex. The groans that Jongin was emitting before began to get caught in his throat. His dick was painfully hard by this point and with each sting he felt the familiar electricity coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“T-tell me y--your name,” Jongin rasped.

“Brats don’t get a name.” Kyungsoo growled that last statement out, admiring how absolutely wrecked the vampire looked.

“P- _ please _ .”

“You can call me Daddy.” A shiver went down Jongin’s spine when he felt Kyungsoo’s hot breath on the nape of his neck. Kyungsoo punctuated “Daddy” with another slap.

“Daddy, I’m gunna cum.”

“Only good boys are allowed to cum.” Jongin found himself on his knees with Kyungsoo’s hand pulling at his shockingly blonde hair. The smaller man unzipped his jeans and maneuvered his hard cock out, stroking quickly.

“You’re not a good boy, Jongin. So you just have to watch Daddy finish.” Kyungsoo threw his head back, feeling his orgasm close in. He yanked Jongin’s hair again; he took pleasure in seeing the bright red eyes and shining fangs when Jongin opened his mouth, waiting eagerly.

But instead of letting his load dirty that pretty face, Kyungsoo placed a hand in front as he came, rocking from his orgasm. Jongin sat stunned and more than a little riled up.

Kyungsoo took his cum covered hand and smeared it across Jongin’s tan skin. He smirked again, thinking how nice the contrast of his white ejaculate looked against the olive skin. Jongin just kneeled there, not entirely sure what exactly had just happened.

“Fuck with me again, and I’ll make you regret it more than you are now.”

He wiped his hand clean on Jongin’s jacket and put his now limp dick away, lit up a cigarette, and walked off.

Jongin stopped showing up during Kyungsoo’s breaks, instead opting to finding out where he spent his free time. Time and time again he took the punishment that Kyungsoo gave him until finally Kyungsoo agreed to meet with him for dinner. 

The pair realized what they had secretly known all along: They were perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come @ me on tumblr: seonweon-sonyeondan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's disappeared. Kyungsoo feels possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short. And smutless. But a wild Sehun appears!

Kyungsoo is, as he frequently points out to anyone who questions, an idiot. An idiot, but not blind.

He knows that he’s not Jongin’s only human. Which, to a certain extent, he’s grateful for. His sex drive is not nearly as high and he can only lose so much blood at once before he basically becomes a halfling.

However, he doesn’t like knowing that Jongin isn’t just fucking the others. 

He doesn’t like that sometimes Jongin will ditch him to go to a new club specifically for new blood. 

He doesn’t like that sometimes Jongin will let slip that he met some delicious smelling human and fed off them and let them feed off him. 

He doesn’t like that Jongin’s eyes change colors if he feeds off the same human more than once. 

He  _ especially _ doesn’t like that sometimes Jongin will forget that he still smells like blood when he meets Kyungsoo in the dead of night.

Sex is sex and it’s something that Kyungsoo has no problem disassociating from. But being  _ fed _ on? And  _ feeding off  _ a vampire? Now, that shit is  _ intimate _ , that is  _ trust _ . 

But, like Kyungsoo continuously says, he’s an idiot.

Jongin has been avoiding Kyungsoo for about a week (it is 5 and a half days now, but it’s not like Soo is counting) and Kyungsoo has had it. He devises a plan. A nice one. A devilish one. One that he knows Jongin will both love and hate and one that will thrill Kyungsoo endlessly.

“Hey, Sehun, you got time to pierce me? I’ll dock off an extra $100 for your sleeve.” The taller, younger male sits bored at his station in Kyungsoo’s tattoo shop. He barely looks up before grunting in response.

“What’re you getting pierced?”

“My tongue.”

“You know you can’t suck dick for 3 weeks after right.”

“Who said I’m the one who sucks dick?” Sehun can only manage a half hearted eye roll.

“You suck dick and eat pussy, I’m fully aware how much of a slut you are, Kyungsoo. Getting a tongue piercing only solidifies it.” Kyungsoo shrugs. He’s not insulted by Sehun’s words; they’re true. He’s never had only one sex partner ever, just one person he loves.

(For the record, he doesn’t  _ love _ Jongin; that’d be weird and probably there’s some natural imperative about humans and vampires falling in love, but he knows that he gets jealous and sometimes Jongin gets jealous too.

Whatever, he doesn’t really need to think too much about that. Just needs to torture Jongin some the next time the vamp decides to show up.)

“Want me to do it now? I don’t have any more appointments for the next hour and this will take, like, 15 minutes, tops.” Kyungsoo shrugs again, trying to seem apathetic, even though he’s buzzing with excitement. 

“Sounds good. Most of the pain will be gone in an hour or so right? I don’t want to get distracted while inking my next client.”

“Mmm, yeah. Just no spicy food or super salty things for the next few days. Which barbell do you want?”

“The sterling silver one. With the sterling silver ball on the top and the teal swirly one on the bottom.” Sehun snorts.

“For some reason that’s the gayest combination I’ve ever had requested.” This elicits a swift kick from Kyungsoo.

“Piercings can’t be  _ gay _ , Sehun. I won’t tolerate that kind of shit in my shop.” The green haired man shrugs in response, motioning for Kyungsoo to follow him into his booth. Sehun lays out his supplies on the table, digging through his drawer to pull out a packaged needle, a barbell, and the two requested balls. Kyungsoo sits on the table, dangling his legs over the side and ponders his plan. 

He’s already swapped out all his current piercings for silver ones and adding a tongue piercing is just a cherry on top. Plus, he really needs a shot of adrenaline and endorphins since his  _ usual _ supply has been cut off. That and he really doesn’t have enough skin for more tattoos.

Sehun settles into his stool in front of Kyungsoo and peers into his boss’s eyes.

“Alright, I’m gunna need you to stick your tongue out and let me clamp it. I’m going to pierce you a little further back from the tip, but not too far, so you can use it for whatever dirty things you want.”

“I am not getting a tongue piercing just for sex purposes, Sehun. I should cite you for insubordination.” As expected, Sehun only shrugs, motioning for Kyungsoo to give him his tongue. Kyungsoo sticks it out as far as he can, avoiding eye contact with his employee. He feels the clamp on his tongue and Sehun has the needle in his hands.

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shuts and a sharp pain later, he feels the barbell being slipped through the new hole. Sehun gingerly twists the balls into place and dabs up any excess blood. He lets Kyungsoo adjust a bit before handing him a small cup of water.

The sharp taste of blood fills Kyungsoo’s mouth and he’s angry. He’s angry that Jongin has been ignoring him and hasn’t been around. His determination to remind his vampire who he should be prioritizing only doubles as he swallows the mouthful and nods to Sehun.

“It’s gunna be swollen for the next hour or two, which  _ thank god _ , I won’t have to hear you chatter while you wait for your clients,” Sehun teases as he glides away quickly from the glares thrown his way. Whatever, Kyungsoo has a different victim in mind anyway, and he is eager to put his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come @ me on tumblr: seonweon-sonyeondan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you got some holy water ready and have a priest on speed dial.

It’s another 3 days before Jongin shows up at Kyungsoo’s door. He slips in under the darkness of the early morning, fully ready to face the wrath that Kyungsoo is probably storing up for him. He feels a little bad he’s been away for so long, but to be honest, he was kind of on a blood induced bender and only remembered that,  _ oh yeah _ , there’s this really hot and delicious human that he prefers to any other that’s probably going to beat him senseless if he doesn’t show up sometime soon.

Jongin’s planning on begging and pleading and being a good little boy for his human as he gets ready to crawl into Kyungsoo’s bed. But then he catches the scent of something. Then he realizes it’s a someone, not a something, and he can’t stop the growl in the back of his throat. And they’re not human. 

“Of all the motherfucking, yellow-bellied, clapper-clawed curs…”

Before even thinking through what the consequences might be, Jongin whips the covers off Kyungsoo and his bedfellow, dragging the other vampire by their ankles and off the bed. The other vampire wakes up with a start, snarling and flailing about. Her long hair cascades around her, barely masking the fangs she’s baring. Kyungsoo nearly flies out of bed, turning on his bedside light immediately to the scene at the foot of his bed.

“For christ’sh shake,” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Who’s this tart, Soo?” Jongin growls, eyes raking up the slender,  _ naked _ woman in front of him.

“A friend. Needed to heal faster, so I asked her to feed me some of her blood.” Jongin’s eyes flicker from his human to the other vampire. She’s standing haughtily, arms crossed under her pert breasts, gaze challenging.

“Why...why didn’t you just call me?”

“Because you didn’t answer.”

“And he didn’t need you. Obviously.” Her voice is just as metallic as her scent. Jongin decides he’s had enough.

“I’m older than you,  _ girl _ , and you’ve done enough. This human is  _ mine _ ,” he practically spits each word in her face, “Go find one of your own.” Jongin pulls himself to his full height, allowing himself to show how old he really was, how close he really to the Old Ones, the Originals. She shrinks back before turning around and grabbing her things and disappearing. As soon as he’s sure she’s gone, he turns his attention to the human on the bed.

Kyungsoo watches everything with an amused smile on his face. His plan so far is working. Jongin has seen that if Kyungsoo wanted he could find another vampire to play with. He’s reminded Jongin exactly that he’s expendable, even if he’s immortal.

Jongin stalks over to Kyungsoo, his eyes predatory. Kyungsoo notices they’re more hazel than chocolate, a detail that means Jongin has fed off of more than one human more than one time. The rage that he had been suppressing bubbles up now, even if he’s smaller and fragile and human.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Jongin stops in his tracks. He blinks, once, twice, and then realizes what kind of tone his human had used. He’s  _ so  _ screwed.

“Daddy…” He tries purring the word, hoping that it’ll lessen Kyungsoo’s anger. He crawls on top of Kyungsoo, rubbing his cheek against the other’s pale skin. He’s about to nip the younger’s ear when he feels the familiar burn of silver. Before he can move away, Kyungsoo’s hands thread through Jongin’s hair, holding him close to his silver gauges.

“My Nini has been  _ such _ a bad boy, hasn’t he?” Kyungsoo nuzzles Jongin, relishing how he squirms in both pain and pleasure. One hand stays in his vampire’s hair, the other trails down to find the tent forming in Jongin’s pants. One finger trails up and down the bulge, causing the larger man to shudder. Something warm and wet flicks up Jongin’s cheek and then he feels it; a metallic burn with that undeniable pressure of Kyungsoo’s new tongue piercing. Jongin lets out a shuddering breath.

“Looks like you like my new piercing, don’t you Nini?” Jongin gulps and tries to nod his head. “My naughty boy. Of course you do. Tell Daddy where you’ve been.”

“Just...out. Away.” A gasp escapes as Kyungsoo palms Jongin’s now very hard length through his jeans.

“Away? For 8 days?” Kyungsoo dips his lips to those collarbones and sucks the skin into his mouth. The whine that comes from Jongin only spurs the smaller human on. “Your Daddy was worried.”

“I-I. I’m sorry, Daddy. I lo-lost track of--oh  _ god _ ,” he cries as Soo let’s his hands wander under his clothes, pinching the little nubs.

“Your daddy was  _ very _ worried, Nini.” He punctuates the statement with a particularly harsh bite on Jongin’s exposed collarbones. “And you  _ still _ smell like blood.” His nails dig into the vampire’s sides, causing the older to shiver.

“Do you remember what happens to little boys who come home smelling like blood, Nini? Or did you forget that when you were drunk off some little, unsuspecting, coed’s blood?” Kyungsoo hovers over Jongin now; the tan vampire can’t help but relish in how angry Soo is. He knows that his punishment is going to be harsh, that Kyungsoo probably has all his favorite toys within reach. He doesn’t stop the shiver that builds at the thought. Jongin lets his eyes flutter closed, breathing already starting to be labored. 

“I’m--I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to be gone for so--” His eyes fly open; a familiar sting circles both his wrists and he hears the telltale signs of handcuffs tightening. He struggles against them, feeling Soo’s weight on top of him. Stupid fucking blessed silver handcuffs. When Jongin finally meets Kyungsoo’s gaze, the gravity of how truly fucked he is starting to sink in.

“Spread those pretty legs for me, Nini. Let me see how bad you’ve really been.” Jongin swallows thickly, now noticing the spreader propped against the side of the bed. He’s grateful Soo isn’t using the hogtie; Kyungsoo used it a couple times and while it thoroughly makes Jongin feel used in the best way possible, it’s uncomfortable and it always means Kyungsoo has no intention of letting him cum or feed. 

Soo swiftly pulls off his pants; the vampire can smell Kyungsoo becoming more aroused when he realizes Jongin wasn’t wearing any underwear. More stings, and his legs are spread uncomfortably wide. Jongin lets out a low groan, knowing he’s half hard just from the anticipation. Kyungsoo circles a dry finger on his rim, eliciting a whine from his vampire. The hole flutters and clenches beneath his touch.

“Were you only blood drunk, baby?” Kyungsoo presses a finger against the rim, letting the tip try and slip through. Jongin yelps and tries to clench down; he may be a sucker for pain, but being fingered dry doesn’t hold a lot of appeal. “Or were you dick drunk, too?” Kyungsoo pushes his finger in further. The vampire cries out, eyes squeezing shut.

“Y-yes, Daddy, I promise--I was only blood drunk I swear!” Kyungsoo impassively watches tears start to squeeze out the corners of his eyes. He feels a little bad, but Jongin hasn’t used his safe word, so Kyungsoo keeps pushing.

“I don’t know, baby. You’re quite the slut when you’ve been out drinking.” Another inch of his finger gets swallowed. Another tight-lipped whine escapes, fangs starting to poke out. 

Kyungsoo pays close attention to the vampire’s expressions; mild discomfort is acceptable, but anything further and Kyungsoo would immediately back off. His vampire needed punishing, not actual suffering. Jongin’s pretty face is twisted in pain, but there’s a little bit of pleasure mixed in with his whines. His muscles tighten and quiver, he whimpers and his fangs extend further. Soo grabs the lube from where he hid it, spreading the cold gel on the remaining length of his digit, then sliding it in, all the way to the last knuckle. Jongin lets out a needy moan, eyes opening and flashing red.

“You feel pretty loose for someone who hasn’t had dick in 8 days, Nini.” Kyungsoo’s voice is dangerously low. It rumbles from the very base of his chest and makes the man beneath him shudder. Kyungsoo starts moving his finger in and out, in and out, at a brutal pace, giving Jongin no time to adjust. The vampire ruts upward, trying to get the smaller to slow down, to show some kind of mercy. In response, Kyungsoo adds another finger, barely even pausing for Jongin to adjust. He scissors his fingers open and relishes the way the flesh stretches each time. He makes sure to avoid Jongin’s bundle of nerves, opting instead to just barely brush it. 

Jongin doesn’t feel the burn from his ass, he only feels the pleasure that comes from having his human break him down. The sting from the handcuffs barely register now, he’s far too drunk off the scent of Kyungsoo’s ever building lust. Another finger forces its way into Jongin’s abused hole. He feels utterly used and utterly wrecked and Kyungsoo hasn’t even gotten the fun part. Jongin can feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach, tightening like a spring ready to explode at any second. He’s crying, sobbing, his tears flowing freely down his face. He can hear Kyungsoo snickering above him. The smaller man thrusts in another finger, four fingers deep, and presses directly on Jongin’s prostate. Jongin is  _ so close _ , he sees the edge and he’s about to teeter over when he hears a  _ snap _ and feels a circle of pressure around his aching cock. All of Kyungsoo’s fingers squelch out of his ass, and one trails up his length. 

Kyungsoo put a cock ring on him. Jongin might explode from frustration.

“Daddy! Daddy, please! Daddy, I’m sorry I was gone for so long-- _ Daddy _ \--I promise I won’t be bad, please,  _ please Daddy _ ! Daddy, let me  _ cum! _ ” Jongin bucks his hips into the air trying so hard to get friction, to feel satisfaction. Kyungsoo dips his head down to a nipple and circles it with his tongue. He sucks one into his mouth, making sure his piercing scrapes along the sensitive bud. Jongin groans as he once again tries to get some kind of relief.

“You’ve been a naughty little slut, haven’t you, Nini? You took my fingers so well. And you’re needy for so much more, aren’t you?” Jongin nods, eyes shut, a whimper forcing its way through his pursed lips. He wants to beg but he knows that’s only going to bring him more torture. Soo watches the tan vampire beneath him struggle, trying to decide the best way to punish Jongin. Soo is achingly hard. Watching Jongin fall apart so quickly and easily, seeing him be so pliant and obedient sends blood rushing south everytime. This time is no different.

Kyungsoo reaches across Jongin’s tense body and grabs a dildo. A smallish metal dildo with a curved tip, perfect for prostate stimulation. Kyungsoo sucks and bites Jongin’s neck, marking him as his own, as  _ his _ slut,  _ his _ fucktoy. The whines and moans flow freely now; the push and pull of Kyungsoo’s skillful mouth sending Jongin back towards the edge.

Soo drags the dildo down Jongin’s side, watching with fascination how his skin immediately turns bright red where it touched. The welts stand out and Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from grinding down on Jongin’s abs. He’s so turned on and if he hadn’t been planning this for so long, he would abandon it in favor of just getting to the good part. But his baby has been bad and needs reminding who he belongs to and so Kyungsoo lubes up the dildo and eases it into Jongin.

It’s not a silver dildo, rather a stainless steel. It’s heavy in Kyungsoo’s hands and from personal experience he knows how intense being fucked with it can be. He watches how Jongin whines, how his hands grasp at the silver handcuffs, how there are large hickies blooming on his neck and chest, vibrantly telling Kyungsoo,  _ mine _ . The dildo meets very little resistance when pushed in, but Kyungsoo can tell the vampire feels the weight of it. Jongin lets out a particularly long moan, back arching into the feeling of being filled by something so  _ solid _ .

“Such a pretty little slut. You take Daddy’s punishments so well, don’t you, Nini?” Jongin groans as Kyungsoo begins thrusting. “I can have any other whore I’d like, but you’re my favorite Nini. You’re Daddy’s favorite.” Kyungsoo punctuates the statement by thrusting the tip into that bundle of sensitive nerves, loving the way the vampire keens beneath him. 

The small human settles back between the vampire’s spread legs, watching with large eyes how the other’s abused rim sucks the dildo back in greedily. He bites down hard on the tan skin of Jongin’s sensitive inner thighs, enjoying how it causes the taller to squirm. Kyungsoo stares at how Jongin’s cock lays on his stomach; the tip is an angry crimson and it begs to be touched. Kyungsoo runs a broad tongue over the length and enjoys the sound the erupts from Jongin. He knows that the combination of the dildo fucking and the tongue piercing dragging slow must be excruciating for the vampire; Kyungsoo’s dick throbs at the thought.

Jongin’s breaths pick up; he’s close to the edge again with Kyungsoo sucking and fucking him at the same time. Kyungsoo notices gives an extremely harsh suck with a sharp thrust directly to Jongin’s prostate and watches how Jongin’s body jolts off the bed in pleasure.

“D-Daddy! Oh god,  _ fuck _ , Daddy, please take off the ring.  _ Please _ !” Kyungsoo lets Jongin’s impossibly red dick slip from his mouth, smirk already on his face.

“Did that feel good, Nini?” Kyungsoo nuzzles into Jongin’s thigh. “Do you like it when I make you cum dry?” Jongin is sobbing again. He had orgasmed, but not to completion. He can feel himself needing that release the way he needed blood to breathe. Kyungsoo took off the ring and he’s filled with pleasure again, the pressure pushing out and he feels himself empty onto his stomach. Kyungsoo laps up all his cum, eyes trained on Jongin’s flushed face.

“ _ Drink _ ,” Kyungsoo hisses and forces Jongin to bite down on Kyungsoo’s wrist. Both of them moan. Jongin feels Kyungsoo moving above him as he feeds. The human’s breaths sound labored and judging from the moans, he is enjoying whatever he’s doing more than he’s letting on. Soon, Kyungsoo brings Jongin’s fangs to his neck. The slight prick has Kyungsoo’s cock twitching and his breath catching in his throat. Jongin is messy tonight; normally he wouldn’t let any blood escape his tongue, but now he lets blood run down Kyungsoo’s neck, letting it dribble down to his collarbones, down further still to his nipples. Jongin removes himself from Kyungsoo’s neck to follow the trail of blood to lick hungrily at Kyungsoo’s nipple. He groans and Jongin is suddenly aware that Kyungsoo is holding himself up with only one hand. As he licks his plush lips, his eyes follow Kyungsoo’s other arm to discover that his human has three fingers stuck up his ass. Jongin’s eyes widen and flash crimson, his dick twitching back to life at the realization that Kyungsoo,  _ his Daddy _ , is prepping himself to be  _ fucked _ by  _ Jongin _ . Jongin’s eyes snap to Kyungsoo’s blissed out face with a small squeak of surprise.

“Give me some of your blood. You took too much of mine,” Kyungsoo pants out. Jongin obliges, handing the smaller pale man his bleeding wrist, letting him suck the coppery liquid from his veins. Kyungsoo sucks hungrily, eyebrows furrowing prettily in concentration. Jongin hears Kyungsoo pull his fingers out of his ass, and feels the cock ring being snapped back into place.

“You’re going to fuck Daddy while Daddy fucks you with the dildo, okay baby?” Jongin nods, in awe as he watches Kyungsoo take him in, inch by agonizing inch. They’ve never switched before, but Jongin guesses there’s a first time for everything. Kyungsoo leans back and takes hold of the dildo’s base and begins thrusting. Jongin groans and wishes his hands were free so he can grab the human’s skin and leave marks of his own. Instead he has to be content with the way the blood smeared all over Kyungsoo’s body and how feral the small human looks bracing himself on Jongin’s thigh while fucking him with the other. 

Kyungsoo gives himself a moment to adjust; it’s been awhile since he’s been the bottom in any sexual encounter. Jongin feels  _ so good _ though and the fact that Soo can see how much he’s struggling to remain in control makes this even better. After a minute or so of slow rocking and slow fucking with the dildo, Kyungsoo raises himself and circles his hips on his way down. Jongin groans, wanting nothing more than to fuck Soo senseless, the way his Daddy always did. When the time between Kyungsoo lifting himself and letting his hips meet Jongin’s has shortened considerably, the vampire decides it’s time to show his Daddy just how good he is. He thrusts up to meet Kyungsoo in the middle, loving how the human’s ass jiggles when they meet. Kyungsoo gasps and falls forward. He looks over his shoulder and gives Jongin a warning look before jabbing the dildo directly onto Jongin’s prostate. The act has Jongin thrusting into the smaller man, making him moan as he finds his rhythm. 

Kyungsoo thrusts the dildo in when he drags his hips up and pulls it out when he drops back onto Jongin’s lap. The differing movements has Jongin’s head spinning and he’s approaching his second orgasm alarmingly fast. He can tell Kyungsoo is enjoying himself by the way he groans each time their hips meet and the way his warm walls clench around Jongin’s dick. Jongin feels like he’s losing his mind; the sound of flesh slapping flesh is so erotic that Jongin’s sure this is his favorite song.

The edges of Jongin’s vision is blurring and he feels the familiar coil at the pit of his stomach. He thrusts harder into Kyungsoo and savors how the human moans wantonly. His thrusts stutter, and his eyes fall shut as he relishes the feeling of Kyungsoo clenching and unclenching around his dick. He knows to expect the unsatisfying release and that Kyungsoo isn’t going to let him off.

“Are you cumming right now, baby?” Jongin hears Kyungsoo’s velvety voice through his post orgasm fog and he groans, oversensitive and still spasming. He feels the dildo be pulled out first and then Kyungsoo gets up and lets Jongin’s spent cock bounce off the vampire’s abs. Jongin feels like crying again; he needs to cum fully so badly, he needs that release. 

And then he feels Kyungsoo’s cock slide easily into his ass.

“D-Daddy, I-I don’t think I can take it--”

“Shh, shh, don’t worry baby, you can take it I know you can,” is all the reassurance Kyungsoo gives before setting a brutal pace.

Jongin cries out and tries valiantly to close his legs before remembering the spreader. He groans and lets Kyungsoo have his way, already feeling another orgasm building. 

Kyungsoo sits up on his knees and pushes the spreader bar up and over Jongin’s body, so the vampire’s knees are pressed into his chest. Soo starts thrusting violently, feeling his own release building. He’s vacantly aware of the sweat dripping down his face and onto the body below him but he could not care less when he feels like he’s about to erupt.

His hips start to stutter and he collapses onto Jongin, pinning him further into the bed. The tan man below him whimpers then cries out, feeling his own orgasm just out of reach when Soo’s hand rips off the cockring and strokes Jongin to his third orgasm of the night.

Jongin immediately cums all over Kyungsoo’s hand while the human fucks him through it. Kyungsoo is dizzy with how tight Jongin is while he’s cumming. He watches in amazement as Jongin just keeps cumming a long, high pitched wail accompanying it. If Kyungsoo didn’t feel so spent, he probably would have been hard again just from seeing the vampire so wrecked and still feebly spurting milky liquid all over himself. 

Kyungsoo waits for Jongin to still before slipping out of his very abused and very red hole and releasing him from his confines. Jongin sighs and tries to nuzzle up to Kyungsoo; for some reason their session tonight is bringing out his humanity more than usual. Kyungsoo runs a hand through his sweaty hair and drags the taller into a seated position.

“Come on, Nini. We need to shower. I’m covered in blood and you’re covered in cum.”

“Noooo,” the much older vampire whines, pulling Kyungsoo into a very messy, very sticky hug. “Cuddle me. For some reason I want to cuddle.” Kyungsoo pets his vampire’s hair and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“We can cuddle after the shower. And after changing these sheets. Okay?” Kyungsoo tilts Jongin’s chin up and smiles warmly at the vampire. Jongin’s eyes are chocolate brown again and the way he looks at Kyungsoo satisfies the human in a way he didn’t even realize.

“Come now, listen to Daddy. You don’t want to be punished again, do you?” Kyungsoo tickles the vampire’s sides and loves how he laughs. The vampire then levels a mischievous look on Kyungsoo.

“Maybe I should disappear more often.” And with that, Kyungsoo smacks him and drags him into the bathroom, the whole time huffing about insolent vampires and needing a new fuck buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come @ me on tumblr: seonweon-sonyeondan


End file.
